CHOICES
by 3H
Summary: Her little crush had turned into something unbelievably unbearable. Clasping his arm for guidance didn't used to make her wish he would touch every part of her body & when he did touch her, she starved for more. At that point she'd sift through the fuzzy memories of the night his strong hands caressed her face,fondled her body,gripped her hips. If only he remembered. [Tokka month]
1. Earthbending

**EARTH BENDING**

As Toph stomped her way through the streets of Ba Sing Se, she could feel her irritation turn to white hot anger. She was not put on this earth to serve the interests of the Avatar. True, the Avatar was one of her nearest and dearest friends but she didn't take orders from anyone. Whether it was in the name of justice or not, even if Aang had the world's best interest at heart, she wasn't at his disposal.

The meeting Aang requested she attend with King Kuei had started off innocent enough. There were several compliments about the success of the Beifong Metalbending Academy, as well as her efforts to enforce law in Yu Dao. There was nothing Toph loved more than having her ego stroked but the Earth King had made the mistake of asking her to train not only the Dai Li, but the Royal Earthbending Guards and the elite earthbenders of the Terra Team as well. Such a monumental task was daunting enough, but she couldn't do it alone. She no longer had Sokka there to help her. He was too busy in the newly formed Republic City forming a council or whatever.

This wasn't the small fire nation colony of Yu Dao, where her class size was never larger than ten. This was Ba Sing Se, the capital of the Earth Kingdom. Alone, it was a small country ten times the size of Yu Dao and Omashu combined. Before, Toph had the chance to decline the offer, King Kuei pulled out a scroll that apparently stated that the Avatar had promised the aid of Toph Beifong and her strides in metalbending.

Now, she was debating whether or not to head to Republic City to teach Twinkletoes a lesson about being less ambiguous. He didn't inform her that this meeting was about her training an entire army, she was told the Earth King had questions about defense. Either way, she admitted to herself that the assignment frightened her and promised a well thought out decision after her vacation.

The thought perturbed her so greatly that she ignored the figure that had begun following her. Any other day she would have picked a fight with the stalker and knocked him into next year. Toph, however, was not in a fighting mood. She needed time to think, to sort through her thoughts. She began to teach metal bending because she liked bossing people around; She also had nothing to do. With Katara attached at his hip, Aang was doing his Avatar duties. Zuko was not only the new Firelord but a new husband to Mai. And Sokka, _stupid_ Sokka was reconstructing the Order of the White Lotus, still obsessed with meat, and still dating Suki. Maybe? Toph couldn't keep up with his ever evolving relationship status.

Quite recently, she found that six years of his presence had only allowed her little crush had turned into something unbelievably unbearable. She was in love with him. No matter how she yearned for her pesky feelings to go away, she found herself thinking of him more. Caring for him more. Wanting him more. It hurt.

Putting those silly thoughts to bed, she reassured herself_, Toph Beifong doesn't pine for any man. _At least that was what she tried to convince herself. No matter which way she divided the situation, she was in love with his humor, his loyalty and despite his stupidity he had a brain cell or two that functioned. They didn't call him the idea guy for nothing. What really pulled at her heartstrings was that regardless of her blindness and foibles, he accepted her; admired her even. Not once had he seriously complained about her attitude. And Spirits knew someone needed to help keep her temper at bay. He seemed to be the only person who could calm her.

With her head clouded with thoughts of Sokka, Toph sensed the person trailing her was tall. _Six foot plus an inch or two? Must be male_, she assumed. Zoning in on him, she noticed his steps where faulty, like he was forcing himself to take small strides. Halting dead in her tracks, she sensed him mimic her action. He was forcing himself to stay at her back. Testing him, Toph took three more steps, and so did he.

Spinning around, she faced the jerk who had been pursuing her for the last ten blocks. She wasn't in the mood for games.

Lifting multiple, watermelon sized chunks of earth, she sarcastically interrogated "Did you need something?"

As she stood, she used her seismic sense to determine the precise distance between her and the jerk. She swore she recognized those feet, the boots, that stance. He was directing his weight, favoring the right leg. _Like Sokka_, she thought. Letting out a breathy laugh, she knew it couldn't be him. He was due to pick her up tomorrow with Aang and Katara.

Then he spoke. "Aren't you Sifu Beifung?"

At the sound of the dulcet tone, a heavy sigh escaped her lungs and her pulse quickened. All the rocks she had prepared to fire slowly disintegrated back into the floor of the earth.

Instead of showing a hint of excitement, she planted her hands on her hips and coolly asked, "What's it to you?"

"Well," he started, she could hear the smile in his voice, "I happen to be your best friend."

Quickly, he closed the gap between them and went in for a hug. Like a flash, Toph's arm was outstretched and her hand placed firmly on his chest. There had to be distance between them. One day she was going to slip up and show more affection than acceptable between friends. They had already crossed the line once before. _It's not like he remembers, _she lamented.

"You sound awfully sure of yourself," she taunted, "I don't think I'd be best friend's with a meathead."

Beneath Toph's touch, his chest was warm and she felt the expansion of his lungs with each breath he took. It made a lump form in her throat and the knot she already had in her belly tighten. The muscles that had developed on his chest made her envy other peoples ability to see. Through her seismic sense she knew his smile was stunning, his body robust and his face beautiful. Yet, that had never been the sole reason she admired him.

To calm her nerves, she let out a slow exhale and forced her eyes shut. The pulse of his heartbeat put her in a trance. Trying to pry her hand from his body, her locked elbow had warped and she unconsciously stepped closer to him. She was a moth and he was a flame. Another lamentation came to her mind, _If only he remembered. _

"Obviously you would," he countered with an overabundance of confidence, "I mean I am the best."

A edge of her lips began to curl up. Even that silly smugness of his made her happy. Not wanting him to catch her smirk, she set her face into a hard scowl. When his heartbeat quickened under her touch, she knew it wasn't for the same reason her heartbeat sped up. Sokka was planning something. As she went to pull her hand from his chest, he grabbed her wrist and forced her into a hug. Any other person would have been apprehended and she would have them buried in the ground, but his presence regularly threw off her senses.

With his arms swathed tightly around her, she stood frozen stiff with her arms at her sides. Her face was pressed to his chest and with their height difference he easily rested his chin on the top of her head. For Toph, it was intolerable. Hugging wasn't necessary. Before he had a chance to finish torturing her, she squirmed out of his grasp and threw a punch to his arm. He moaned in pain, and Toph seized her chance to get away from him. She was about to continue on the routine path to the Avatar house but didn't get more than two steps in when she was yanked backwards.

"Get your giant meaty hand off me!" she yelled swatting at the hand on her shoulder.

Not even remotely phased by her calloused tone, Sokka could only smile. Seeing her squirm every time he touched her gave him a odd sense of joy. So again, he grabbed her arm announcing, "I want food and tea, and you're going to join me."

"At least let me go change out of my uniform."

Instead of saying anything, he draped his arm across her shoulder guiding her in the direction of Team Avatar's home in the Upper Ring. Clearly annoyed with his contact, Toph let out a grunt. Again, Sokka found himself smiling. He seemed to be the only one that got a reaction out of her.

Just to annoy her further, he pushed his lower lip out and whimpered, "Didn't you miss me Toph?"

"Why would I miss you?"

Once more, he threw his arms around her and moaned,"Because it's been five years!"

"It's been five weeks," she corrected.

Making a scene, he melted onto the floor, his arms now fastened around her ankles. He continuing to cry, "FIVE YEARS!"

With a roll of her eyes, she prepared to earthbend his ass out of Ba Sing Se. The tremors vibrated the ground beneath Sokka's body. He was alarmed enough to take the warning seriously and release her legs.

Calmly, he stood, dusting himself off. "If it wasn't for your earthbending that would have been the best sneak attack ever."

"You're screwy in the head if you think you'll ever catch me in a sneak attack. It's just an idiotic fantasy of yours."

Maybe it was but one day he was going to catch her off guard with something. He knew it would be the Metal Bending Academy he was building for her or even her nomination to be Republic City's first Chief of Police. That's the closest he'll come to a sneak attack.

"I really did miss you, ya know? With Aang and Katara's wedding coming up, their oogie-ocity level is at an all time new high."

Across from him, she stood bare footed and in the metal bending uniform he himself had designed, forged and presented to her two years ago. Each time he saw it, he was rather proud of his handy work. She said it had been the best birthday present she ever received, and Sokka wasn't sure if he would ever be able to top it.

With her arms folded, she grumbled, "You wouldn't happen to be missing me just because you don't have Suki to keep you company?"

"No! The thing is Suki and I are dating again. Isn't that great?!"

"Sure, it's great you're dating the same girl that started dating Zuko while you two were _supposedly_ together."

The topic was practically taboo amongst their group of friends but Toph never censored herself. No matter which way the situation was looked at, Suki had cheated on Sokka. Luckily for her, Mai and Zuko had been broken up but Zuko had only ever wanted Mai. Which is why he married her three years ago.

Although her memories of that night were hazy, Toph could never forget that celebration. The beach, the touch, the kiss. She deplored, _Forget about it Toph!_

As always, Sokka made an excuse. "Suki and I didn't exactly establish our relationship then. Now we have. And she only dated him for like a month. She couldn't get enough of good ol' Sokka."

She muttered to herself, "Whatever."

Obviously, she could care less. At times, Sokka's feelings were hurt when Toph was so indifferent with him and he never hesitated to hide it.

"You didn't miss me did you?"

Hating that wounded sound in his voice, she admitted, "Alright. I guess I missed you too."

Delighted with her confession, Sokka wrapped his arms around Toph's tiny waist and picked the young woman up. There was a good chance she would catapult him ten feet into the air -she had done it before- but he didn't care. The earth trembled beneath his feet and this time he wouldn't allow her to use earthbending to push him away. He only held onto her tighter hoping she would reciprocate. Group hugs were less embarrassing for her but she always found it difficult to show one on one affection. It saddened him to know this was her parents doing. They didn't know how to muster up enough human affection to show their kid love. Status and proper etiquette was vital in their aristocratic lives. They wanted her to be a cultured, well mannered, soft spoken lady but he was glad Toph wasn't like that.

A delicate pair of arms snaked around his neck, Toph's weight became light and she rested her chin on his shoulder. Curiously, he glanced down to see Toph on a platform of earth, standing on the tips of her toes.

Rarely, did any soul see the sentimental side of the mighty Toph Beifong but each time she _allowed_ him to hug her a sick little thrill would pierce through him.

* * *

**A/N:** Eh... it'll do. Decided to partake in Tokka month because they will forever be my OTP. I do hope the prompts I saw were correct. If not can someone please send 'em my way? I'd really appreciate it. Instead of 31 ons-shots I'm attempting to combine all prompts into one long story. We'll see how it turns out. Now, is anyone else curious as to what happen to Toph on the night of Zuko and Mai's wedding? Anyways, I hope you liked it, even if it was quickly and poorly written. Much love and happy reading!


	2. Music

**MUSIC**

Once in her civilian clothes, Toph along with Sokka pursued the faint sound of music that carried through the spring air. The young man kept mentioning the noise and desperately wanted to know where it came from. Humoring him, Toph suggested they should find out. To her there was no question as to where it was coming from. Since the liberation of Ba Sing Se the Dai Li no longer held cultural restrictions and the city held a week long celebration for the coming of spring as they did before the war.

Yesterday had been the first day of the celebration with opening ceremonies and parades. Today, on the second day, there was music, dancing, carnival games and vendors selling everything imaginable. As it happened this was Sokka's first Spring Celebration. In frantic enthusiasm, he whirled through the vendors.

Shopping had never been Toph's favorite type of recreation. Unless she had a specific purpose to shop, there wasn't much of a reason for her to look around, but Sokka always enjoyed shopping. She indulged him by smelling the flowers at the florist cart and helping him pick a hair comb for Suki. The task was a bit more than poignant. Here he was buying his girlfriend a beautiful gift when it was Toph's eighteenth birthday.

He shoved the combs in her hands asking which she liked best. When Sokka had narrowed the decisions down to two, he couldn't decide between a comb made of cherry wood or the one carved from a turtle crab shell. In that moment she understood how indecisive her best friend was and her frustration with him only grew. Half an hour later, Toph told him she could careless what he choose to buy his girlfriend and left the vendor's tent.

With a flick of her wrist, an earth bench arose from the ground. Dust billowed around her feet. She sat hunched over with her elbow on her knee and head in her hand. She could hear him inquire about the pricing and which one was more durable. Ultimately, he walked away empty handed.

Internally she shouted at him,_ You idiot! I stood there for thirty minutes helping you decide what to get your girlfriend and you get nothing!_

Next, he dragged her over to a vender that sold leather goods and asked her to help him find a quality leather string.

"What for?" she asked.

"Oh, Katara's gonna help make me a new pair of boots."

Whichever leather thread Sokka shoved in her hand, she checked the endurance. Ultimately, it came down to the charcoal or black colored thread. Neither of the choices made a difference to her, they both felt the same. As he negotiated a price for leather string, she was half tempted to ask about the colors but kept her mouth shut. No one has ever been able to explain color to her.

"So Toph," he implored sticking his purchased goods into his knapsack," How'd your meeting go?"

Straightening her back she hissed, "How do you know about that?"

"Aang told me he had you meet with the Earth King."

"So?"

"Sooo, what was the meeting about?"

Toph informed, "He asked about metal bending."

"I think it's pretty self explanatory but okay," he said, "What else?"

Side by side, the two continued chasing the music. Their pace was slow and steady. The closer they got to the Jasmine Dragon, the louder the music was. It was so loud Toph could feel the vibrations at her feet. Even with the buzzing distracting noise, both teenagers gave their undivided attention when they were in a serious conversation. They each found it easy to speak with one another, about anything and everything.

Toph made a kick to the air and a stone lamely bounced in front of her. She conceded, "He wanted me to teach metalbending to the Dai Le and the Royal earhbender guards."

"That's AMAZING!" exclaimed the councilman, hooking his arm around her waist.

Stopping dead in her tracks, Toph tempted to earthbend his arm off of her. All she accomplished was a shift in the ground below them. She said, "Apparently, the avatar already promised the king my services."

There was an apparent annoyance on Toph's part, Sokka felt the rippling under his feet. Then all of a sudden Sokka found himself irked with his soon to be brother-in-law as well. Aang knew he had just submitted her name to the United Republic council to be considered for the first ever Republic City chief of police. Aang and his father, Hakoda had already voted yes. The other representatives from the Norther Water Tribe and the Earth Kingdom withheld their vote until all five members of the council were present. There was no doubt in his mind that Zuko would leave the decision in the Avatar's hands, he trusted him thoroughly but they needed to make it official. Sokka was hoping that this would bring Toph to Repubic City, where Team Avatar could see her more often.

The letter Sokka sent to the Fire Nation Capital stated that they needed to hold a council meeting as soon as possible. He wrote about how much esteem had for the girl; about how Toph was quickly moving up in the ranks of Yu Dao Police, how the crime rate has depleted there because of her metal bending. To him, she was pretty damn cool. At the upcoming wedding, he was going to discuss the subject with Zuko the moment he saw him. Sokka would tell Firelord how she could bring metal bending to the Republic City police and with the population booming, they needed a foolproof police force. Internally, he was nervous because -at his insistence- a Metal Bending Academy was already being constructed at the end of a pier on Yue Bay. Perhaps he was premature in believing Toph would accept the position. He knew she enjoyed teaching but he never considered that there may have been a reason she chose to have her metal bending academy in Yu Dao.

Worried about this, his armd slipped from Toph's waist. Reaching back, he scratched his head and investigated, "Are you going to do it?"

"Why would I?"

"Why wouldn't you?"

Oddly, he sounded apathetic.

"Am I boring you?"

"No."

"Sokka how many people have I successfully trained to be metal benders?"

"Fifty-seven."

"And how many guards do you think there are in the Royal Guards alone?"

Upon thinking about it, Sokka stuttered, "A-A Lot."

"Yeah and out of alot, like over five thousand guards, only one may be able to bend metal. You know how it works, I don't just pick any earth bender," she pointed at thw space metal bracelet around her arm, "this thing does."

Sokka remembered. Whenever she was in public she would notice her bracelet would begin to shiver. Normally it was in public and a person near her was super emotional. It had stuck Toph that if they could move this space metal with their emotions, there must be a possibility that they could become metalbenders. She started recruiting these emotional people to her metal bending academy and had a difficult time training them. Eventually she learned to had to instill confidence in these people in order for them to bend the metal.

Then it struck him, she had once said metal was unrefined earth that went through pressure and pain to become metal. Therapy sessions to instill positive sel-esteem could be applied to any individual. Through he wanted to reveal this idea and encourage her, he didn't want her in Ba Sing Se.

"What if they're all metal benders?"

"Then I'll be taking on a job to massive for me to tackle alone. I don't think I'm cut out for this."

Lightly he grazed her back saying, "You'll do fine."

Wanting to change the subject Sokka took in his surroundings. There was a swarm of people dancing, food carts and some crazy sand bender was selling cactus juice.

"Hey, wanna dance?" he asked.

"What!? I'm worried about how I'm going to handle training the entire Earth Kingdom Army and you want to dance?" Annoyed with his disinterest her fists were balled and she continued to bark, "I don't know what to do Sokka, I can't-"

"Toph," he interrupted, "we have a nice vacation coming up. My sister's wedding, Ember Island, then we'll worry about what we're going to do."

"We? I'm not even sure _I_ have a choice because Twinkletoes already told him I would do it."

"Well it's not up to Aang."

The grovel in Sokka's voice stirred an emotion Toph was desperately trying suppress. The next thing she knew he slipped his warm calloused into her own hand, assuring, "So, what ever you decide, I'm going to be there to help."

Glazing down at Toph's face, he used his free hand to push her long bangs out of her eye line. In those milky eyes of hers, he saw a twinge of distress and hint of self-doubt.

Again, he reassured her. "Don't worry to much. I have the perfect idea to get your mind off this."

No response. She plucked her hands from his only to have him grab it again. This time he used both his hands to hold her small hand like it was something delicate.

"Come dance with me."

Once the words spilled from his mouth, the music stopped.

She shook her head. "I don't dance... I eat."

With a smile, he countered, "That's a better idea."

* * *

A/N: If you couldn't tell I'm attempting to combine all the prompts to form one story, which is why each the chapters may seem ... choppy. In case you didn't catch this, Sokka has already begun to build a building for Toph. Maybe he could play it off as her present since he forgot her birthday! You may all recognize this building in LOK as the pro-bending area. AH! Maybe Toph and Sokka invented the game of pro-bending on one of the Gaang's adventures. Also I was hoping you guys took notice that Toph notices when there's even a hint of indifference coming from Sokka and it bothers her, and visa versa. While Sokka gets his feeling hurt -as in the last chapter- while Toph is rude about it.

I'm renovating my home (painting cabinets, pulling up carpet etc) so I may be a tad behind. I apologize in advance but I'm participating in Tokka month just to force myself to write something. I can't let my brain turn to mush.

Well, happy reading! And remember reviews are always lovely. Suggestions for the prompts would be cool too...


	3. Heartbeat

**HEARTBEAT**

The instant the scent of cooking meat his Sokka's nostrils he went berserk. Grasping Toph's hand, he dragged her through a cloister of merchant tents, past the band and through hordes of dancing people. When he halted, Toph vaguely wondered why. She hardly cared. She was too consumed with the fact that their hands were clasped. Sokka's firm grip, caused her heartbeat to accelerate. It beat loudly in her ears, and she could From her fingertips to her toes, she could feel the pulse and hear the pounding in her ears. She hoped couldn't sense her anxiety.

Things didn't used to be this way. Him holding her hand did used to make her palms sweat. Holding his arm when she needed guidance didn't make her wish he would touch every part of her body. And when he did touch her, she starved for more. At that point she'd sift through the fuzzy memory of the night his strong hands caressed her face, fondled her body, gripped her hips. It all started with a simple touch.

With the hand that wasn't attached to Sokka, Toph brought her fingers to softly graze her lips.

Sokka paused taking in all the food vender carts, heavily inhaling the air. "Ahhh," he couldn't help murmuring, "meat."

His belly rumbled in hunger. Yesterday had been a difficult day, he only had eaten breakfast. The rest of the day was spent with the council having a lengthy discussion about Republic City's projected growth and increasing crime rate. This is when he had the brilliant idea of making Toph chief of police. The final decision would be made following the Avatar's wedding when -hopefully- all five members of the United Republic Council were present. As he prepared for Yu Dao to tell Toph the good news, Aang informed him she went to Ba Sing Se for a meeting with the Earth King. It was simple to change his traveling plans. The journey on ostrich horse only took a days journey. He had left the moment he learned his best friend's where-abouts and was starting to feel the pang of hunger and tiredness. Upon arrival he was fully prepared to sleep but he hadn't expected the Spring Festival or the news about King Kuei's offer.

Even with meat on the forefront of his mind, he wasn't quite sure how to tell Toph about her nomination. He expected her to accept the position, which is why she may pummel him.

Reality struck him when Toph jerked her hand from his.

Walking away she demanded, "Get me noodle soup."

"What if no one is selling noodle soup?"

"Get me noodle soup," she repeated, "I'll go get a table."

Sokka squinted his eyes sending a grimace to follow her. As she walked away he considered that it had been a while since he's seen her in anything but her uniform. The way her civilian clothes hung off her body, made him see she wasn't the child he met all those years ago. With the brown leather belt cinched around her waist, he took in how slim she was and how her body had grown. Sure, she wasn't very tall but someone like her didn't need height. She had charisma, a sharp wit and loyalty. Above all else, because her direct nature, she was honest. He admired that about her. And if he must admit, she had the coolest ability on the face of the earth and it was her own invention.

Weaving through the tables, Toph was thinking over how Sokka had stood there for a good minute, sniffing the meaty air and holding her hand. The excessive pleasure she took from simple contact with him was becoming ridiculous. She had to get away from him and her excuse was to search for a free table. Between the ring of food vendors, there were several tables for Ba Sing Se's citizen to sit and enjoy their meal. This was set up as a temporary cafeteria for the Spring Festival. Every table was occupied and when she came to the plateau of the Jasmine Dragon's courtyard she earthbent her own table and seats in annoyance.

Thankfully, Sokka's decision to pick food was quicker than him shopping. He picked meat on a stick of course, a triple order. There was enough food to feed a family. Deep in aching thoughts, she ate her noodle soup slowly. Sokka on the other hand chewed so loudly that Toph wished she was deaf.

"You act like you haven't eaten in weeks."

"I haven't eaten," he blabbed with food in his mouth, "since yesterday."

"Well, don't choke."

A discussion concerning the events of the last five months commenced. While separated, he had been overseeing the construction of new buildings, attending council meetings and implicating new laws. He also made a visit to Kyoshi Island to see Suki. Toph was training new metalbenders in Yu Dao and used any spare time to work with Yu Dao Police. Recalling the metal boar they made together to frighten her students into metalbending, Sokka expressed how he missed helping her train the lily-livers. Sure, the metal boar amounted to nothing except frightening a couple of her students but he still had fun with her. Within the last year, all his responsibilities in Republic City has prevented him from helping her in Yu Dao.

Gradually their conversation settled to silence. Then he brought up her teaching the Dai Li and Earth Guards metalbending. He only mentioned it about five times; never getting a proper response from her.

"So," he inquired about King Kuei's offer once again, "Are you going to do it?"

"Why don't you do it? You seem to be so worried about it, and you get more out of the lily-livers than I do."

"Those lily-livers, I-I mean students learn metal bending from you. I just encourage them, get 'em in the right frame of mind. I'm the MOTIVATION BENDER!"

"How?" she asked, slapping the top of his head with her chop sticks, " You're completely out of your gourd."

Rubbing his head, and getting slightly defensive he insisted, "My gourd is just fine thank you!"

Smiling, she set her chopsticks down and leant over the table. She brought her hands to either side of his head, to measure it's width.

"A little small isn't it?"

"Hey!" He covered her hands with his own and removed them from his face.

Suddenly, he was serious, "When did King Kuei want an answer?"

"Soon," she said shortly pulling her hands from his touch. She tried to ignore the way her heartbeat had skipped again. She continued, "I guess. I told him to give me time to speak with the Avatar."

Honestly, she wanted speak with Sokka about it. "Do you think I should?"

Finishing of the last piece of meat, he licked each of his fingers before mumbling, "Uhhhmmm..."

He believed it was an amazing opportunity, but the nomination for her position as Chief of Police was a grantee. He didn't want discourage her or sway her decision, so he simply complimented her.

"Since those you've taught to metal bend the crime rate in Yu Dao has gone down twenty percent in the last five years."

"That's because the war has ended, not because of metal bending."

"It is because of metal bending." Testing the waters, he hinted, "Who knows maybe you could be Republic City's first ever Chief of Police."

She shrugged. "Maybe?"

"What if you were offered that position?" said Sokka almost half apologetically. He was curious how she would receive this news.

"I-I don't know?" she said unable to control the doubt in her voice. To her, Sokka sounded unsure of the prospect himself. Trying to lighten her dourness she joked, "You'd have to figure out how to update that annoying metal rope."

Sokka gave no specific answer. A chuckle escaped him then he arrogantly promised,"I'll think of something."

Little did she know he's already begun working on a new design. A few months ago he watched the long metal rope dangling from her waist with each step is swayed hitting the side of her leg. It must have been annoying, which is why he drew up plans to thin out the rope and put it in a retractable spool.

Once they cleaned up their mess, Sokka was about to grab her hand when he proposed, "Let's go get some tea."

Before he clasped her hand she spat, "I know where I'm going."

"I know. I just-"

She stomped her small foot on the ground, and the earth table disappeared. She started towards the Jasmine Dragon and Sokka chased after her.

Maybe her foul mood was because the decision she had to make about moving training in Ba Sing Se. That meant her moving, leaving everything she's built in Yu Dao.

"It'd be good if you came and pulled together a proper police force, it's only a few hours away from Yu Dao, you could come visit anytime-"

"You could come visit me," she interrupted causticly.

"I could, if I had time but there's always something that needs to be done, that needs to be overseen or... The war has been over for six years Toph. The world is changing and Republic City is going to be a testament to that. You should be there, be apart of forming our new world."

She folded her arms over her chest. "And why's that snoozles?"

"Because we need you there. Training is Ba Sing Se sounds great but training a police force in Republic City would be better. It's the capital of United Republic of Nations and we're growing fast. People from all nations are coming to live there, to starts new lives there and I need someone there I trust to uphold the law," "I've nominated you for the first formal chief of police."

"What? Why?"

"I've been in communication with someone overseeing the Yu Dao police force. It's the strongest in the earth kingdom, maybe the world, and thats because of you."

"I only work with the police part time."

"But it's your metal bending that makes it successful."

Toph stood opposite of him. Tumult and tension was etched on her face. The news he had given her was not as well received as he hoped. Sokka took her delicate, yet athletic, shoulders in his strong hands.

"About this Chief of Police thing, try and see this from my point of view," his hand was over her mouth before a snarky remark would pass her lips. Yes he knew she was blind, but he didn't need to be chastised for his choice in words.

He playfully warned, "Either you do this, for the good of the Republic, using your super cool invention of metal bending, or I tell Aang and Katara you don't want to do they'll just pester you until you give in."

She stepped back, his hands slipping from her. "I don't do anything I don't want to."

"Actually," he grabbed her shoulders again and pointed towards the Jasmine Dragon, "You're going to get in that tea house, sit your butt down and have a cup of tea with me."

"Alright," she griped, " because I want to, not because you told me to."

* * *

A/N: I had over reasonable amount of hits with no reviews. I mean is my writing that shitty? Anyways, I'm behind... sorry. Go ahead and suggest some ideas. If enough people suggest it, smut may ensue but I'm not sure. Also if you want let give me your opinions on Tokka- Did they get together young or later in life? Is Lin Beifong biologically Toph's or was she adopted? Stuff like that... Also I'm gonna try to shorten up chapters to get them up faster. Unless ya'll are enjoying the length of the past chapters.

Also if you have this story on your fav/follow pay attention to the summary it'll tell you what chapter was posted. Sometimes I edit and re-edit and post and repost the same chapter at least twice. Sorry. HAPPY READING!


	4. Happiness

**HAPPINESS**

The Jasmine Dragon was filled to capacity but it didn't stop Toph from finding a spot to sit. She wedged her way between a couple sitting on a settee, who were to absorbed in making out rather than drinking tea. They came to their feet in a huff. Feeling slightly awful for the couple, Sokka apologized on Toph's behalf. She then explained her indiscretion was on account of her blindness. Taking pity on the girl, the couple apologized leaving the divan to her and her cute friend. The boyfriend didn't appreciate the girl's reverence towards Sokka and they departed from the tea room arguing.

Seeing the couple made Sokka long to see Suki. In the wake of the war's end, they had found themselves being split into different directions. Their duties had taken them to different nations. He was helping Aang build a new world and the Harmony Restoration Movement, which removed the Fire Nation Presence from the Earth Kingdom, was in motion. A young woman named Kori didn't take well to the news, she was both an earthbender and a Fire Nation colonist of Yu Dao. On behalf of her family, and several other colonist's she tried to murder Zuko as a retaliation Following the failed murder attempt murder Zuko, Mai had requested Suki and the rest of the Kyoshi Warriors protect the Fire Nation Royal Palace; more specifically, Zuko.

Somehow Mai and Zuko had broken up, which was odd because the short time Sokka spent with them, they were sucking face giving him high amounts of oogie. Following Mai's disappearance, the Fire Lord had been even more confused and lonely than before. This is when Suki had taken a special interest in Zuko, and they ended up dating. When Sokka learned of this news, he confronted Suki but she genuinely didn't think she and Sokka were seriously dating. They had never clarified their relationship and this time around, he made it clear that she and him were exclusive. As in the Water Tribe traditions he proposed to her when she turned sixteen to show his seriousness. She said he was moving to fast, and perhaps he was, but he didn't want to lose her again.

He missed her when she was gone training new generations of Kyoshi Warriors, or when she was back at the Fire Nation Capitol but with Toph, things weren't so lonely. She made things interesting and humorous. No matter the situation, whether they were scamming people for money or hanging off the side of an airship facing death with her, he felt content; the happiness of being with a best friend. It's why he wanted her back in Republic City with him.

Sokka sat at Toph's side on the chaise and ordered tea. Once their order was delivered, she stretched out. She kicked her feet up on the small coffee table, showing the entire world the tiny soles of her soiled feet. An eyebrow of his rose when he noticed something.

While Toph sipped her tea, Sokka jested, "Isn't it weird that there's a coffee table in a tea house?"

Toph coughed, "Ack!"

"What? That was a good joke."

"Not you, the tea."

"What's wrong with it?" he wondered seeing the tongue hanging from her mouth in disgust.

"It's too sweet for my taste."

Sokka took the cup from her hand, and sipped the tea himself. It was sweet and Toph liked her tea bitter. "Sugar ruins it," she always says.

"Yeah it is," he agreed, "let me go get you something different."

Since the Jasmine Dragon was busy, Sokka got up to get a waiter himself so Toph didn't have to wait to long. He didn't feel like hearing her fussing over bad service.

Forgetting what she might have wanted, he turned to get her order.

"Oh! Toph? What kind of tea did you want?"

She looked over her shoulder and straight into his eyes. For second, he swore she could see him with her milky jade eyes.

"Mint," she said.

"Ah, like your eyes."

Toph's brows furrowed at his words. "My eyes?"

"Yeah," Sokka clarified, "your eyes are a beautiful mint green color."

Suddenly, her heart turned warm and hick-uped. Suddenly, happiness overcame her. She was still taking in his flattering words when she was stuck with a dull ache. Then the onset of pain came. It wasn't the first he complimented her, but it was the first time he mentioned that something about her was beautiful. Internally she corrected herself, he had called her beautiful once_. _She remembered how much happiness it gave her. On the other hand, who knew what he saw under the influence of cactus juice. He probably thought she was Suki, or the moon spirit he loved so much.

Slightly puzzled she recounted to herself, "Mint green?"

_Mint_. She knew what mint was; the taste, the texture. It was a cool refreshing candy.

Slapping his forehead, Sokka went to retrieve her mint tea feeling stupid. His blind friend didn't know what color was, let alone mint green.

* * *

A/N: Trying to shorten up chapters to get 'em up faster. Hope ya'll like usually no reviews means it's a crappy story. SO...

Uhm basically their happiness is being with one another. I'm half alseep so I didn't edit, sorry. Happy reading!


	5. Old Age

**OLD AGE**

From across the expanse of the room, Toph could hear Sokka say her name multiple times. It irked her. Mostly because she relished in the way he said her name. The sound was syrup dripping from a sugar maple tree. Sweet and smooth. She practically sounded important. He had uttered her name hundreds of times, thousands by now, but it was always as if he was speaking about a noble; someone of great worth and importance. And she supposed she was. Hell, being a Beifong she knew she was a blue-blood, but Sokka didn't care about her namesake. He cared about her as a person and practically worshipped her ability. The thought wouldn't allow her to suppress a grin.

Returning from ordering Toph her mint tea, with a tray of cakes, Sokka slid onto the settee alongside her. There was a smirk she attempted to hide and he was very skeptical it.

"What are you smiling about?"

Toph's leery smile disintegrated. Overlooking his question, she probed, "What were you speaking with Iroh about?"

"Oh, tea," he suspiciously declared, "He's going to bring your tea."

Toph recognized that stammer of his. The sound of an attempted deception. "I heard my name."

He bluntly rebutted, "I ordered tea for you. Is that okay?"

"I didn't ask you to," she grumbled under her breath.

Normally Sokka wouldn't be so doting on Toph. He knew better than anyone, that she hated it. It made her feel both inferior and feeble, but today was a special day, and he simply couldn't help himself. His attentiveness was most likely the reason she's been snippy with him. Or perhaps, she believed he had forgotten that today was her birthday.

Taking Toph's hand, he flipped it up and placed a small cake in her palm.

Her eyes widened. "What's this?"

"Happy Birthday Toph."

Curiously, Toph sniffed the bright pink Fa Gao cake.

"You remembered?" she said, incredulous.

A laugh escaped him. She sounded both shocked and almost relieved that he remembered. "Of course I remembered! Why do you think I came to Ba Sing Se? For tea?"

"I-I thought you forgot," she admitted.

Before eating the small cake, he countered, "Nah, if I forgot you probably would have buried me."

"I was thinking about it," she conceded then took a bite of her own cake, "Where's my gift?"

With only a slight antipathy, Sokka surveyed Toph speak with the entire cake in her mouth. "Welp, you didn't seem to like any of the combs I had you look at."

In one swift motion, she sat up straight and planted her feet on the floor. "That's a lie," she snapped, "you wanted to get Suki a gift."

"I know you Toph, and I know your talent at detecting lies. Which is why, when I was trying to get you to pick out your birthday gift, I decided to get Suki a gift too. That way you wouldn't know I was shopping for you."

Toph gazed at him, dumbfounded. Earlier, he managed to hide his identity and sneak up on her, by simply changing his step pattern. Now, he had decieved her with the truth. She admitted, "You're getting clever."

"I've always been clever," he gloated. Taking another small cake from the tray on the coffee table, he placed it in her hand offering it in place of the gift he originally planned to give her. "You can have another cake instead."

"These are my favorites."

At that ancient fact, he shrugged. "I know."

Overcome by how much she had changed since they've met, Sokka reverently eyed Toph. The little blind girl who defeated a slew of grown men at Earth Rumble VI was now a grown young woman. The round face of hers had thinned out and while she grew in height, she was still short. There were also things that haven't changed; such as the raven hair that hung in her lacteal green eyes, the flawless skin and her sarcasm.

Sipping the sweet tea Toph rejected, his eyes skimmed over her slender body. No, she wasn't a preteen any longer. And it wasn't everyday her clothes weren't covered in a healthy layer of dirt, but she didn't do much earthbending today.

Being around her, his mind habitually wandered back to a specific day. All those years ago they crossed the Serpant's Pass, he spent his time worrying about Suki when he should have had a vigilant watch on Toph. She had been knocked into the water and nearly drowned. It was the first time he realized she was capable of being hurt. There were things that could render her helpless. He took so much stock in her being tough but she wasn't unbreakable. So when Sozin's Comet came around, that day of Serpent's Pass flashed in his mind. He promised himself that he would keep her safe and he did. Even to the extent, that he ignored Suki's safety. She might have needed his safeguard as well but Toph was the center of his worriments.

Now and again, he could feel the twist of his arm, the weight of Toph dangling from a great height over Wulong Forest and the exuberance of heat. Most of all, he remembered how the flames lit up Toph's face in a crimson glow. When he told her boomerang wasn't coming back, it broke his heart to see all hope drain from her face and the tears well up in her eyes. That day he had nearly lost his best friend. She could have literally slipped through his fingers and died, and it would have been his fault. Like a moron, Sokka had charged, dragging her along the top of the airship and hopping over the side. What did he expect? That they'd magically be safe? To this day he would never admit his hasty blunder to anyone. It could have cost them their lives.

_Time couldn't be spent biding over that, _he thought to himself,_ We were lucky. _

He looked among the patrons on the tea house. Each person had a life to live, love to give, and friends or family to nurture. Together they would grow and with the end of the war, each had better odds of living long happy and fulfilling lives. It gave Sokka great joy in knowing he assisted in shaping the lives of the entire world. How ever bantam it might be.

Finishing off the tea, Sokka set the tea-cup on the short red lacquered table in front of him. Unconsciously, he studied the grain of the wood and the lines of the table. All while dreaming of his own future. One day he was going to have a family. A son, maybe a daughter. Tenfold of each, if he was lucky. War wouldn't take his children's mother the way it had taken his mother. And he would grow well into his old age with his sister and friends at side.

Sokka nudged Toph's arm. "I'll remember your birthday until we're old, wrinkly, and gray."

"You better," she warned poking him in the chest. "Speaking of old age."

With a tray of mint tea, Iroh came to Sokka and Toph's sitting area and greeted them. Earlier Sokka had sought advice on helping his earthbending friend and Iroh was going to do his best to offer guidance.

"I hear you have a choice to make my interesting friend," he glanced at Toph proceeding, "and I also hear you are the candidate for Republic City Police."

Toph directed her comment at Sokka ,"If I didn't recently hear the same news , I would think old age is getting to you my friend. Now what did Sokka tell you?"

Iroh proceeded to explain. Apparently, Sokka was concerned for Toph, or her decisions rather. She could either enforce laws as Republic City Police Chief or train the Earth Kingdom Armies. There wasn't any appeal to with either choices. Being tied down to something and obligated to other people was an inconvenience on her life. People to report to and having rules hang over head was not how she planned to live. Regardless, she had already made up her mind, so this seemed to be more of Sokka's dilemma than hers.

Iroh then provided his philosophical encouragement. "Justice and power must be brought together, so that whatever is just may be powerful, and whatever is powerful may be just."

Toph dubiously investigated, "Am I the power?"

"Yes. You are a powerful force Toph Beifong, and a great earthbender."

Sokka needed reassurance. "I'm the justice, right?"

"Ahh sure."

Sokka's face comically fell; his brows furrowed and bottom lip protruding. If Toph could see his reaction, she would have laughed.

Iroh retracted his previous comment and consoled the young man. "In a way you are. You're writing sensible laws to keep peace. And there can only be peace if there is the presence of justice. Together, you both can help the avatar bring peace into the world."

Once Iroh went back to his duties, Sokka grilled Toph, trying to squeeze an answer out of her. As they searched through more vendors, played carnival games and walked home, he kept on the subject. Yet, Toph never gave a definitive answer but she discreetly listened to his pros and cons. He encouraged both options but clearly favored her becoming police chief in Republic City.

Later that evening, Toph and Sokka returned to the Avatar home. Sokka went to the washroom to do spirits knows what, and Toph was in a guest room laying on the stone tile of the floor. With her arms folded behind her head, she waited for sleep to overcome her. However, her thoughts wouldn't allow it. She was mauling over what Iroh had said earlier at the Jasmine Dragon. The old man seemingly sided with Sokka.

On the opposite side of the house, Sokka washed up and readied himself for bed. He washed his face, brushed his teeth and debated whether or not to shave. With his pointer finger and thumb he strummed his chin, feeling rather manly. Long gone were the days where his peach fuzz looked like a joke. Luckily, Toph was blind because she would have never lived it down if she knew how horrible his facial hair used to look.

Sokka stripped down to his pants and as he went to remove those trousers, he figured he should wish Toph a good night's sleep and give her a final happy birthday.

Barefooted he walked across the cool tiles of the main room. The room was dimply lit with one lamp and the shutters were open and a light breeze wafted through the room. As he approached Toph's room, he hesitated at the threshold seeing that she was asleep.

Not a light shone in the room besides thin slivers of moonlight peeking through the slits of wooden shutters. Stepping deeper into the room, he went to the window and opened the rungs of the shutters so that more moonlight would seep into the room. It was then he noticed how Yue lit up his best friend's face. She always managed to make things more beautiful. Even Toph, who happened to be sprawled out on the floor feigning sleep. He knew she was faking. Usually, when she was sleeping on her back she had her mouth hanging open and steady stream of heavy sighing snores. Right now she was just stone-faced and stiff.

Beneath the window, Sokka settled onto the floor next to Toph, and leaned his back against the wall. Simultaneously, he said, "I know you're not sleeping Toph."

A fist socking him in the left arm was her response.

In retaliation, Sokka took his chances, and swatted her forehead. Nothing that would cause pain, just something that would sprout a reaction out of her. Lazily, she waved a hand over her face as if a fly was bothering her.

Gingerly, Sokka asked, "You still sleep on the floor?"

"Yeah, I do," she affirmed.

Sokka shifted where he sat. How Toph could stand to sleep on the floor when there was a soft comfy bed beside her, baffled him. The again she saw through vibrations and sense. Being on the floor, having a physical connection to the earth, gave her sight. He supposed a bunch of cloth and a mattress deafening the sounds and vibrations would truly make her blind. Though, that didn't mean she had to be uncomfortable.

Lying there, Toph raked her fingers through her hair to scratch he scalp. The day had been a pretty easy, with the exception of her meeting with King Kuei and Sokka's continuous pestering, but the lack of activity made her bones feel creaky and turned her muscles to mush. Without a thought, she stretched out letting the release any tension and she adjusted her position, so her feet were flatly on the ground. She wanted to see Sokka, feel his presence. When he was around she felt calm and safe. On the worst nights his presence could sedate her. His breathing was consistent as a pendulum, his heartbeat steady as rainfall during the middle of spring. Sleep was just about to reach her, when she could sense Sokka about to move. It wasn't until his hand lightly rested on her ribs, directly beneath her right breast, did she realize he s leaning over her.

_Why must he touch me?! _She deplored. The contact drove her insane. "What are you doing?" she grumbled.

The only retort that came from Sokka, was him gingerly ordering, "Head up."

She obeyed and her arms folded beneath her head were replaced with a soft pillow Sokka had retrieved from the bed.

"You shouldn't ya know?"

Her eyes finally opened. "Shouldn't what?"

"Sleep on the floor."

"And why not?" Toph countered , fluffing the pillow.

"We were just talking about our old age-"

She interrupted, "No we weren't."

"Okay," he threw his hands up and conceded, "I was thinking about it earlier, and by then I can't allow you to sleep on the floor."

"Allow me?" she scoffed, wearing that sarcastic little smile, "Oh, what are you going to do? Stop me?"

"Yes, I'm going to come to your place every evening a put you in nice soft bed before your back gets bad."

He almost sounded serious. Almost.

Toph rolled her eyes. "Don't make promises you aren't going to keep Sokka. You're gonna be to busy being married to a half-wit to worry about me,"

"Suki isn't a half wit," he nearly growled.

She rolled over turning her back towards him and groaned, "I didn't say she was."

An odd silence hung between them. It was filled with distress. Sokka turned his sight upon Toph thinking that awkwardness between them was not the norm.

For the second time, Sokka bent over Toph and reached toward the bed to pull off a blanket.

He draped the blanket across his friend wishing, "I hope you had a good birthday."

"I did... Thanks."

Sokka patted her hip, before standing. "Good night, Toph."

He was already out of the room when he heard her whisper, "Sweet dreams Snoozles."

* * *

A/N: Sorry I'm behind, but hey...life right? It'll get done... Now, it isn't edited. Get over it. That was kind of mean. I'm sorry. I just whole heartedly hate my writing right now. Not only did this take longer than intended but this chapter ended up -WAY- longer than I originally planned too. Also I was trying really hard to not be extremely descriptive because I was once told I gave too much detail. UGH. Fa Gao is basically a Chinese cupcake eaten during the Chinese New Year. The tops are usually split and they're brightly colored. Iroh's statement is a quote from Blaise Pascal. I couldn't think of anything philosophical so quickly so...yeah. And I guess the point of this chapter is Sokka thinks about his future, like any other normal human but he also thinks about his sister, Aang, Suki and Toph's future as well. More often then not, Toph is where his concerns lie. Anyways much love and happy reading!


	6. Field Trips

**FIELD TRIPS**

Ba Sing Se was in the midst of it's Spring Festival when Aang and Katara arrived. Though, there was only a scant amount of nature in the large city, spring was still in the air. The warm sun shone, bathing everything in a soft light. At every turn there was transformation. The winds of the season carried the dark storm clouds away, the snows of winter melted away, and the weather came to a more tolerable degree. The wilted and barren trees grew lustrous green leaves and the flowers were blooming. Spring, the season of rebirth and new beginnings, was officially present. Farmers had begun planting crops, animals were stirring from hibernation and Katara's new beginning came in the form of the Avatar.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see her soon-to-be husband excitedly ogling the festival. His mouth hung open and hands drummed with enthusiasm.

He captured Katara's slim hand with his robust one, tugging her forward. Pointing at the numerous green, brown and yellow tents, the excitement burst out of him. "Katara, Katara, they have more games than last year!"

The child like excitement in him was something she always admired, but physically, he wasn't the kid she met. The appearance of the little boy she found in the iceberg, had changed so rapidly that she had not acclimated to his manly physicality. It was only recently that he had shed his adolescence. Last year, he matched Katara's height but all at once -almost overnight- his feet and hands grew, his shoulder's widened, and he gained both height and muscle. The sight of him sent shivers through Katara's spine.

He was handsome, with a strong chin and chiseled features. Funny, that when the Avatar was discussed publicly or expected in town, people continued speaking about him as if he were a boy, but Aang was no longer an unsure youngster with big optimistic gray eyes. Now, he was self-assured, not to a Sokka like degree, and he was humble in his confidence.

With the exception of a few inches, Katara was mostly the same. She was ever mindful of the task at hand, and that task was picking up her idiot brother and Toph then getting to the South Pole.

She chided, "We're not here to play games Aang."

"I know. I know but," he cut himself short. Feeling defeated, all enthusiasm left Aang's face. "Oh never mind. Let's go get Sokka and Toph."

The pouty face of his took her heart and gripped it tight enough for her to give in. She squeezed his hand saying, "One game, but we can't spend all day here."

A quick kiss was pressed to her cheek, then Aang took off in such a flash; a breeze brushing through Katara's hair.

She smiled. He was still a big kid in ways, but she loved him with every beat of her heart.

And in five days time, she was going to marry Aang.

Through the years, Katara had diligently waited for Aang's marriage proposal. There were moments, he implied they would wed, but she found herself uncertain. He was the Avatar after all, and had a a large amount of minions prepared to be at his every beck and call. Girls throwing themselves at him certainly jumbled her confidence in their relationship. There were women willing to shed their former identities to become Air Acolytes. Katara wasn't.

Things came to an explosive conclusion when Aang found Katara crying at the Southern Air Temple. She expressed how she could never be wholly devoted to his heritage as the Air Acolytes. Being the last water bender of the Southern Water Tribe, meant wearing that title proudly. There was fear in her words, but Aang told her all he wanted was her to be her. That moment he promised they would be married after all Air Temples completed being reconstructed and before beginning construction on a fifth Air Temple, on an island in Yue Bay. Where he hoped to build a home with her.

The prospect delighted her, and she couldn't wait to leave Ba Sing Se to get to the South Pole in time.

The group left at noon, just as Sokka had planned. With age, her brother was as punctual as ever. Except, he gave the impression that he was laid back and okay with running late. Really, it gnawed at his insides. Whomever put things behind schedule, he was sure to scold. Many times he had blown up at Aang for his late return from the Fire Nation or Ba Sing Se, and since Katara always travelled with the Avatar, she endured a chiding as well. The only person he never dared reprimand was Toph. They all knew she was on her own schedule, but she admitted that she found ways to purposely stall her time, just to get Sokka flustered.

Glancing over her should, she saw the friends settled at the back of Appa's saddle. Sokka was fervently fixing the special pair of boots she helped him make, and Toph petted Momo who was curled up in her lap.

With thoughts of being married, Katara had a strong impulse to kiss her future husband. On Appa's neck, Aang had the reins firmly in his grasp. Moving, she settled herself at Aang's side. Reaching her hand out, she settled her palm on Aang's jaw and directed his view at her. Their was a brief exchange of smirks before she eagerly pressed her lips to his.

Amidst the kiss, Katara could hear Sokka say, "ACK! Aang and Katara are being oogie right now."

Toph conceded,"What else is new?"

As always, Sokka and Toph chatted in hushed voices. The two had an uncanny way of falling into impartial, and at times intimate, conversations. Currently, they were complaining about her and Aang being so close. For some strange reason, the lovey dovey "_nonsense_" disturbed them.

_Hypocrites, _she repined.

Somewhere along the line, Toph quit sleeping in an earth tent and her sleeping post was at Sokka's side. From the looks of it he didn't mind. Katara was not sure when this development had occurred, but they slept so near to one another that they mind as well have shared a sleeping bag. Even she and Aang didn't get that close to one another and they've dated for years. During field trips, when they had to set up camp or when they were just together as a group, the Blind Bandit and Boomerang Boy tended to gravitate towards one another. If it wasn't the physical closeness it was an emotional concord. There was an absolute unanimity with their personalities. Arguments between them had no concrete substance and their banter was never truly abusive. What Katara assumed was those little quips and arguments were fueled by some form of attraction. An attraction they explored the night of Zuko's wedding.

Confused by their relationship, Katara considered that perhaps they truly were ignorant to their feelings towards one another. Or perhaps once they examined their attraction they discovered that they didn't fit well together.

At Katara's back, her brother explained to Toph that he had proposed to Suki. Which was news to her. The earthbender sounded offended that he hadn't divulged this information to her earlier. To which Sokka explained Suki had kindly let him down; there wasn't much point in bringing it up.

In true Toph fashion, she offered abrasive comfort. "Oh, you didn't want to look like such a loser."

"I guess not," he retorted.

Appa started on his dissent towards a nearby village when Toph asked, "Why'd she say no?"

"I'm not exactly sure."

"When did you propose?"

"Last year."

Once they landed, Aang flew off Appa's neck and to Katara's surprise, Toph didn't jump out of the saddle and kiss the ground. She continued consoling Sokka.

"She could have had the same problem with the distance," she softly countered, "like you did."

Sokka sadly said, "Maybe."

Contemplating this new information, Katara took one last glance at the couple before she slid off Appa. They were now nearly shoulder to shoulder as they talked. Openly displaying her concern, Toph had her bottom lip addly pinned between her teeth and was fidgeting with her hands. With a glazed look in his eyes, Sokka was staring blankly ahead, clinging tightly to the small boots he was repairing.

Over the years, Toph had learned to decipher emotions by the tone of a person's voice, along with their body posture and vital signs combined. Being in Appa's saddle blinded her to this talent. She couldn't analyze the degree of Sokka's grief. Could he truly be heartbroken, or was he over exaggerating making it appear as though he cared more than he actually did? Sure, some tiny part of him was melancholy about the situation, but she couldn't simply lean over and give him a hug. It would make her seem soft, and weak. Appearing fragile, by offering sentiments, was not how she wanted people to perceive her. She was tough. She was Nevertheless, it killed her to know about his distress.

Instead of the physical gesture she wished she could give him, she found herself presenting him with condolences; something that Sokka knew she only reserved for him. She expressed her remorse, "I'm sorry, I-I wish things were easier."

"We're okay now," he conveyed with a bit more vigor, "she said she's ready to get serious."

Standing up, she readied herself to hop out of Appa's saddle, but the tug at her pant leg stopped her. Sokka softly said, "Toph?"

Rotating her head in Sokka's direction, she made sure her unseeing eyes did not coming in contact with any part of him. This was partially because she was blind, but mostly because she didn't want to offer more of herself. Speaking about he and Suki was getting old. It wasn't that she did not care about Sokka's feelings, because she did, but hearing about his relationship problems was becoming too painful.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Don't tell anyone," he requested, releasing the clutch he had on her pant leg, "No one knew I proposed, not even Katara."

Anytime they spoke frankly with on another, she never dared to repeat a word spoken during their talks, and she hoped he did the same. There wasn't much she said that was secret worthy, but he never betrayed her trust.

As she shook her head, Toph promised, " I won't say anything."

Standing tall, Sokka stretched out raising his hands towards the sky. "I know you won't."

Swinging his arm across Toph's shoulders, he implored, "How are you doing?"

An exaggerated shrug from Toph, willed Sokka to remove his touch. "I don't have time to chat," she declared, "my feet miss the earth."

Instantly, she jumped out of the saddle. For a brief moment Sokka felt the pain of concern drop through the pits of his stomach. He wasn't exactly sure why, he knew she would land safely.

An elevated plateau of earth met her midway of her fall and made her descent soft. Once she was leveled with the earth, she strode forward in the direction of Aang and Katara. Momo flew to her and landed on her shoulder. For a brief second, it made him think of Hawky. What bothered him more was, he was unsure what he had done to earn her sudden indifference, when she was once an open book.

The most vulnerable he'd ever seen her, was when she was attentive with his feelings. Usually, she would listen to his hopes, worries and insecurities. He cherished the benevolence she showed him and never hesitated to return the same courtesy. Lately though, anytime he tried to get into her head, to feel out her emotions, she would shut down. He hated to admit this to himself, but it was beginning to hurt his feelings.

In the distance, Sokka scrutinized the way Toph and Katara interacted. The girls were in a discussion, or Katara was speaking rather. The discussion was unintelligible but Toph's stiffness made him positive that something was bothering her. Gazing at her, he tried to analyze her body language. Her folded arms were tucked tightly beneath her chest. This was a clear indication that she was closed off, but unintentionally, his eyes studied her chest. Her body had a nice shape, but never before had he noticed how petite she really was, or how feminine her face looked at a distance.

Perhaps from the height from Appa's back, or the distance, or the way the shadows of early dusk was hitting her, she didn't look like herself. He contemplated shouting out to Toph, saying, _You look like a girl!_ He enjoyed rousing her just as much as she did him, but he restrained himself. Currently, she looked pretty annoyed.

After a quick attack of plans, the girls ventured into the city. Firstly, to get Sokka meat. Second, Katara had a few questions she wanted to ask Toph and this little field trip was the perfect time to do it. Now it was just figuring out how to bring up Toph and Sokka's deteriorating relationship.

Unthinkingly, Katara uttered, "I miss us all being together."

"Yeah," Toph replied, "I guess I do too."

Walking along the path, Katara balanced a basket on her hip. Inside was a small rucksack of rice and a few vegetables for their meal. Since rice and vegetables wouldn't satisfy Sokka, Toph insisted on buying a few days worth of meat. She claimed, that she didn't feel like hearing him groaning about the lack of meat and this would keep his hunger at bay. Really, Katara knew Toph's was tender when it came to her brother, and visa versa. It was then a thought struck her.

"What were you and Sokka talking about earlier?"

With her arms slackly around the rucksack of meat, Toph gave a careless reply, "Nothing important."

"I would think my brother proposing would be important to us all."

Toph's step faltered and went unnoticed by Katara. Retaining disinterest, the blind girl asked, "What are you talking about?"

"I know you and my brother have a thing about speaking candidly with one another, but when we were flying I could hear you both. If he was trying to keep it secret, he should have talked with you when I wasn't within hearing distance."

Stopping on the path, Toph sighed through her nostrils. "What did you hear?"

"That Aang and I give him the oogies. Doesn't he think that Suki and he give me the oogies?"

"Good thing I can't see. You all disgust me."

There was a hidden malice in Toph's words that Katara could see straight through. She didn't get the oogies simply because people were affectionate. She hated to hear about Sokka and Suki. Pushing this sort of topic always resulted in the girls arguing, but Katara decided to take her chances. She needed clarification.

"What if Suki had said yes?" she questioned, setting the basket of food, that weighed on her hip, on the ground.

In a matter of fact way, Toph said, "Then they'd be getting married."

"Are you okay with that?"

With a careless shrug of the shoulders, she convincingly countered, "What do I care?"

"You know him better than I do. Than anyone really. Do you think they're well suited?"

More persistently she said, "I really don't care."

The words_, Yes you do, _resounded in Katara's head. Toph was the closest thing she would ever have to a sister, and like a sister she could read her quirks. Most people couldn't decode her occasionally stoic behavior, but to her Toph was transparent. This lackadaisical interest was all-telling. For it was still interest. If she really wasn't interested in the topic, she would walk away, or not speak at all.

"How can your brother be so clueless?" Toph randomly blurted.

Katara chuckled, "It's a talent I guess."

"How can he not see just how annoyed she gets with him? And I don't think she really appreciates him for who he is, and she doesn't understand his sense of humor. I know no one likes to say anything but Suki completely disregarded her relationship with Sokka and somehow managed to make it his fault."

"It was no one's fault, they just weren't -"

"Established?" Toph interrupted. The irritation she felt could be heard when her normal modulated voice changed to an adenoidal tone. She sounded as she did when they were young.

"Official? Legitimate?" she went on, "If she really cared about him she wouldn't have started up a relationship with another guy. Least of all Zuko. If she loved Sokka, as much as she flaunts it, she would have agreed to marry him... I just don't think she realizes just how much your brother loves her."

Toph was right. Everything Suki resented in Sokka, seemed to be everything Toph loved about him. She had a crush. Though, having a crush is mainly based upon a person's physical appearance and Toph had no idea what Sokka looks like. Their attraction was everything but physical. She liked Sokka for who he was. For all his silliness, she loved him. Formerly, Katara assumed this reverence was a friendly thing, but she had been horribly wrong. The earthbender's fondness was serious. Her closest friend was in love with her brother.

There was a worriment Katara felt about Toph's feelings. Her brother and her friend were extremely close, and knowing that Sokka may very well propose to Suki once more could destroy Toph. Katara gasped, "What if he proposes again?"

"Then the next step should be pretty obvious."

"You wouldn't stop them?"

"I-I," she stuttered, before the words wistfully pass her lips, "why would I stop him from being happy?"

Breifly, Katara mulled over the statement. "Toph," she breathed, "you should tell him what you just told me."

"Why don't you tell him? You agree."

"Yeah, but it would be better coming from you."

"From me!?" she exclaimed, "Why me? You're his sister."

"And you're his best friend. He respects your opinion more than mine, and with what happened between you both-"

Toph growled, "What are you blabbing about?"

This time Katara didn't hide her annoyance. "Oh you know what I'm talking about."

"Why are you even bringing it up?"

"Sokka and I were both raised to take _that _pretty seriously-"

"What do you think I should expect from him!?"

Katara felt partially satisfied with herself, she had Toph cornered. The girl was finally acknowledging what had happened. For years, she had lied about it. Stating that nothing had happened but now she was presenting some form of affirmation.

"An apology?" Toph continued, "A relationship? A proposal? It didn't mean anything. We were just being stupid."

"You want to know what I think!?"

"Not really," she growled, turning to walk away.

Kartara quickly gathered the basket of food to chase Toph as she started for camp.

She trailed Toph, suggesting, "I think you guys should sit down and talk about it. You both act as if it didn't hap-"

Stopping, Toph spun around and threw the sack of meat in frustration. Glaring at Katara's chin she claimed, "As far as I'm concerned, it didn't happen."

"But it did! It did happen Toph. It had to mean something. Didn't it mean anything to you?"

"Even if it did, he's with Suki," she spoke with such overwhelming anguish, that it broke Katara's heart. No doubt, she unaware of how her face had fallen or how her voice had reduces by several decibels.

Picking up the bag of dried meat, Toph finished her thoughts, "He's happy. Okay? Just leave it alone."

Stunned by Toph's sudden dejection, Katara watched the sullen girl head back towards camp. The grit and satire she expected from her friend went unheard. The brooding Toph did, over a person, was uncharacteristic of her. It caused Katara to conclude that Toph loved Sokka enough, to endure the unhappiness his joy brought her. That night at the Fire Nation Capital may have have meant more than she let on.

What she really needed to know is if the rendezvous had meaning to Sokka, and she was going to find the opportune moment to ask him about it.

* * *

**A/N: ** I'm way late with Tokka Month, by a month... I also meant to post days ago. Oh well? And no I didn't edit, again. SORRY. Now, this chapter ended up longer than expected. Which for most readers is a good thing. (Does it seem like useless rambling?) Kind of got sad at the end, it also started sucking at the end... This is the first time Katara got a clear sense of how sincere Toph's feeling were towards Sokka. Never had she considered that Toph was "in love" with her brother. She had always suspected that there was an attraction between the earthbender and her brother, especially since she knows about their late night Fire Nation adventure. I'm sure ya'll know what that is. If not, we'll get a little more info about that soon enough. Also I wanted to add that a few avid fans know the Rift comes out March 5th, which is hopefully the day they announce when The Legend of Korra book 3 will come out. (Probably not) Unfortunately, I heard that Toph develops a crush on a new character. UGH... and with the Sokka and Suki comic coming out I'm just losing hope for Tokka. I think I might cry... So I've reworked this story A LOT... Anyways...Stay tuned, send love, thanks for reading!


End file.
